Archangel of Justice
by Angeldoctor
Summary: Harry Potter always felt different from others but took having the horcux inside him destroyed to realize just what he truly was. Now free from his mortal shell, Hadraniel the Archangel of Justice takes his place once more in the Angrias Council in the High Heavens. Yet much has changed, both with him and in Heaven? Can he avert Civil War or will angelic blood be shed in Heaven?


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland**

**May 2nd, 1998**

The clearing full of Death Eaters and giants was screaming abuse at him as he stood in the center of it, across from Voldemort who was looking at him curiously, as if not believing he had actually come. Bellatrix was looking from Voldemort to Harry with an eager look on her face, as if anxious to see it come to an end at last.

Harry felt his wand against his chest, but made no attempt to draw it. The snake was too well protected right now while Voldemort had his guard up. He needed him to lower his guard and therefore, the protections on Nagini, before he could cleave through that shield and kill the foul snake.

Harry blinked. Where did that thought come from?

Across from him, Voldemort still looked at Harry, and now Voldemort tilted his head to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled his lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice no higher than a whisper and yet it carried across the clearing to him. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything in the universe was waiting. Hagrid was struggling and Harry could have sworn he heard another person, a woman, high in the heavens struggling as well, screaming at him to move. Inexplicably, Harry's thoughts turned to the woman in his dreams. The woman with beautiful blonde hair, a voluptuous figure and a smile that warmed his heart.

Voldemort raised his wand. His head still tilted to the side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into those red eyes, unafraid and unwavering. He would look toward his death with his head high and proud. His sacrifice would ensure their victory and so it was a small price to pay to bring justice to those who suffered under Voldemort's unkind hands.

Suddenly, he saw his mouth move and a flash of green light and once it hit him, something exploded and Harry Potter was gone and he remembered who he truly was.

* * *

**Angiris Council Chamber, High Heavens**

**November 1****st****, 1979**

The Angiris Council. The ruling body of the High Heavens since the death of the God of the Bible and the ascension of Michael as the new "God". Strictly speaking, it serves as an advisory council to "God" and was made up of the strongest Archangels of the Heavens who each ruled a certain domain in the Heavens.

These same Archangels were the leaders of Heaven's army in times of war and could, at times, lead an Angel garrison to battle alone to perform certain missions or tasks as ordered by "God". They were Heavens mightiest and most terrifying weapons and it was unanimously thought that if they had all been allowed to participate in the Great War then the Devils would have been wiped out within a decade.

The Angiris Council is made up of the strongest Archangels who embody certain aspects of the Light. Michael, before his ascension to the new "God", was the head of the council and was the Archangel of Charity which embodies the core tenets of Christianity. As its head, Michael enforced the idea of helping others with no thought of getting anything back and rewarding those who did the same. Imperius is the Archangel of Valor and was the overall leader of Heaven's armies after God and Michael. He embodied courage in the face of evil and fear, especially in war though this caused him to be slightly prideful and rash.

Auriel is the Archangel of Hope and believed in the intrinsic good of all things and people. She was the voice of reason and pillar of diplomacy in the Council and its only female member. She was endlessly compassionate, but nonetheless willing to fight when it's necessary. Itherael is the Archangel of Fate and was charged with maintaining the threads of fate that led toward the future. It is said he had a small ability to foresee the future due to this and his warning were nearly always heeded.

Malthael was the Archangel of Wisdom but his seat remained empty ever since his leaving the High Heavens after God's death. It is said that he had been shocked by the Lord's death and had been so lost that he left to find the answers to his unknowable questions.

Each Archangel had a small retinue of weaker angels underneath them who embody a certain characteristic of their Aspect. These angels sat in for the Archangels when they were absent for whatever reason though they could not vote in their place.

For millennia, the Angiris Council has worked in harmony in order to achieve God's dream of peace. Sadly, since the death of God, the council has lost its previous harmony.

"SILENCE!" came Imperius's voice to quell the uproar the last suggestion to the problem on Earth caused. Imperius was an intimidating figure wearing golden armor with six pairs of angelic wings of holy flames, a large halo above his head and a golden helmet that threw his face into shadow so none may see it. Since Michael's ascension and Malthael's disappearance, he had led the Council with an iron fist.

Seeing that they had gone silent once more, Imperius turned to the cause of the uproar. "Have you gone mad, Hadraniel? The law of the High Heavens, as according the treaty set between the magic-users and the High Heavens, strictly forbids us from interfering in mortal affairs. Yet you would have us do so, brazenly!"

Hadraniel glared up at Imperius, not intimidated in the slightest. "All I wish to do is do what we are meant to and bring _justice_ to their lands. Voldemort's actions are obviously demonically influenced and if this continues, we risk the return of the Great Evils and restart of the Eternal Conflict!"

The final member of the Council, and its most legendary and famous member, was Hadraniel, the Archangel of Justice. He ruled the Courts of Justice and was the loudest voice in interfering in the current Wizarding War in Britain. Once, he and Imperius were close. But in the centuries since the Lord's death, Imperius had become more and more tyrannical and more and more Imperius and Hadraniel were found at odds.

Michael, as the new "God", was above them and his word was final but with the System barely working as it was, he was hesitant to take sides and possibly create an irreparable rift in the Council, further weakening Heaven.

"ENOUGH!" roared Imperius, slamming his fist onto the table before him. Imperius slowly lifted his clenched fist and glared down at his brother. "This is not the first time you have broken the laws but your previous transgression have been brushed aside in light of your achievements. However, now you would have us risk restarting the Great War with the Devils by _directly_ interfering with the mortal world. Something which all three sides swore not to do. Or did you not think of that?"

Hadraniel grit his teeth under his shadowed hood. Much like Imperius, Hadraniel also wore an angelic version of medieval armor that covered his form entirely. However, his was silver instead of gold like Imperius and he wore a hood instead of a helmet, though it still shadowed his face. His six pairs of wings seemed to be made of white lightning and flickered behind him as a sign of his position.

"I HAVE thought of that, but I doubt it," said Hadraniel coldly. "The new Lucifer has said many times that he wishes for peace and we would not be going to war with him but with a fourth party unaffiliated with either the Devils or the Fallen Angels."

"EXACTLY!" roared Imperius angrily. "Voldemort is a dark wizard, yes, but why should we directly interfere when we have never interfered with previous Dark Lords!?"

"Because Voldemort is DIFFERENT!" yelled back Hadraniel just as angrily. "I have seen one of his "Dark Marks" and it is demonically influenced. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has allied himself with a demon of the Burning Hells! The souls of those bearing a Dark Mark are _not_ appearing in the Well of Souls! Therefore, the souls _must _be going elsewhere. The only beings capable of using souls in any way are demons! Have you forgotten that the Eternal Conflict started because demons attacked the Well of Souls and stole hundreds of souls to turn into demons?!"

"Don't presume to lecture me, Hadraniel!" screamed Imperius angrily. "I well remember Azrael's _failure_ and he has been punished for that already."

Hadraniel grit his teeth at the memory of just one of Imperius many tyrannical actions.

Soon after the end of the Eternal Conflict two centuries ago which was a century after the death of God, Imperius imprisoned Azrael and stripped him of his position as Archangel for 'failing to protect the Well of Souls'. To make things worse, Imperius stripped the seat reserved for the Archangel of Death from the Council, not even allowing another Archangel of Death to be voted in his place.

"Your theory is preposterous," said Imperius condescendingly. "Demons are nothing more than rabid animals with no capability of strategic thinking. The idea that a demon is smart enough to gather souls through this 'Tom Riddle' is ludicrous. Voldemort is nothing more than another Dark Lord, nay a thug! He'll fall like all the ones before him and that will be the end of it."

Hadraniel clenched his fist as Imperius turned his back on him, clearly dismissing him and his theory.

"We'll have no more talk of Voldemort or demonic conspiracies," declared Imperius firmly. He turned to Hadraniel and scoffed. "Obviously the peacetime has gone to your head, brother. You are seeing conspiracies where there are none. Now, we will discuss-"

"No."

The chamber was dead silent as everyone stared at Hadraniel who was still standing in the center of the chamber glaring up at Imperius.

"What did you say?" asked Imperius angrily in a low tone.

Imperius stepped forward, not intimidated in the slightest. "I said NO! I am the Archangel of Justice and I will not let this continue! It is not I who is blind, brother. It is you! All I wish to do is bring justice to those who deserve it while you _cower_ behind your throne!"

Imperius shook in rage at Hadraniel's words even as the rest of the chamber gasped at the insult. It was the gravest insult Hadraniel could give him. To call Imperius, the very Aspect of Valor, a coward was an insult of the highest caliber. Much like calling him unjust and cruel would be.

"I have overlooked your words and actions many times, _brother_," sneered Imperius angrily as he slowly drew his spear, Solarion. "But now you have gone to far and you will answer for your TRANSGRESSIONS!"

Imperius roared the last word and charged Hadraniel, who stood his ground. Up in the higher seats, a blond-haired, voluptuous angel sat beside Auriel as part of her retinue. The woman stood up at Imperius's charge only to be held back by Auriel.

However, Auriel was not silent and stood up angrily. "Imperius! Weapons are forbidden within this chamber, much less to be used against our own brother and sisters!"

However, Imperius ignored her and landed in front of Hadraniel in a flash of light. He roughly grabbed the weaponless Hadraniel by the neck with his left hand before lifting him up for all to see with his right.

Up in the balcony, the blond-haired angel struggled against Auriel's grip to no avail. "HADRANIEL!"

Imperius roared as he stabbed at Hadraniel's face only for Hadraniel to move his head to the side and grab the spear. The two Archangels struggled across the floor of the chamber as the entire chamber was in an uproar at their actions. Never since the creation of the Council had two Archangels defiled the sanctity of the chamber by drawing weapons against each other.

The two Archangels continued to struggle with the spear being held by both between them. At one point, they flew up into the ceiling, raining debris down on the others who used their wings to protect themselves. They fell back down to the floor only for Solarion to fly out of their hands and across the floor.

Imperius looked at where his spear landed before kicking Hadraniel off him and flying toward where it landed in a flight of holy fire and smoke. He reached out to it only for it to be taken out of his reach by Hadraniel, who stood above the kneeling Imperius pointing his own spear at him.

"You cannot judge me, Imperius," stated Hadraniel angrily. "I am Justice ITSELF!" Hadraniel looked up at the stands, at the listening Council and their retinue. "We were meant for more than this! We were meant to protect the innocent! But if the laws you follow, bind you to inaction..."

Hadraniel's eyes fell on the blond-haired angel beside Auriel, a silent apology visible in his green eyes.

"... then I shall no longer call myself your brother," finished Hadraniel lowly as he stared at the now standing Imperius. Impaling Solarion on the floor, Hadraniel grabbed the shoulder guards attached to his wings and started to pull.

Shocked, Imperius started to walk backwards from the sight. "Sacrilege..."

With a final grunt of unimaginable pain, Hadraniel ripped off his shoulder guards and with them, his twelve angelic wings made of lightning.

The angels in attendance let out a gasp of shock as the shoulder guards fell with a decisive 'thump!' and started to disintegrate. Threads of white light trailed out of the disintegrating shoulder guards, reaching toward Hadraniel.

The blond-haired woman from before let out a sound of despair at the sight as Auriel hugged her in comfort.

Hadraniel's hood was thrown back but his face was still not visible due to the light emanating from him. Suddenly, the threads of light grabbed him and pulled him through the floor and out of the chamber.

High in the night sky, a shooting star fell toward earth. A shooting star that was once an Archangel.

* * *

**Potter cottage, Godric's Hollow**

**November 15th, 1979**

"James!"

James Potter was startled from his sleep by his wife's call and was instantly on his feet with his wand in hand. Seeing no threat, he turned toward his wife who was almost glowing in happiness.

"Lily? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked James anxiously. Lily had been sick for the past two weeks, throwing up and being overall incapable of fighting, worrying James greatly.

However, Lily didn't look sick anymore and was almost glowing in joy. "James! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

* * *

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow**

**October 31st, 1981**

"No, please, not my baby! Please, have mercy!" begged Lily.

"Stand aside, silly girl. Stand aside!"

"No, please! Kill me instead, please!"

Gettin annoyed, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at the stupid mudblood, killing her instantly. That done, he turned his wand on the child. No one would ever defeat him, especially this unknown, unseen threat.

Voldemort spoke and suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light, twelve golden wings surrounding the boy before all Voldemort knew was pain.

* * *

**Underground Chambers, Hogwarts Castle**

**June 4th, 1992**

Harry grit his teeth as Quirrell grabbed him, the breath leaving him at the tight grip around his neck. Unknown to him, his eyes flashed with an internal light for a moment and Quirrell let go of him quickly.

"What are you doing, fool? Get him!" yelled Voldemort angrily.

"Master! I cannot touch him!" explained Quirrell painfully. His hand was blistered from touching the boy as if something within him rejected his very essence and touch.

"Then curse him, fool!" yelled Voldemort.

Quirrell drew back his wand for a deadly curse that would no doubt end Harry instantly.

However, Harry realized that his touch was fatal for Quirrell and as long as he touched him, Quirrell could not curse him... even if the act of touching him felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside as if something inside was fighting to be free but something else was keeping it inside. So with a giant leap, jumped onto Quirrell and grabbed his arm tight. Quirrel let out a wail of agony and tried to shake him off but Harry refused to let go, knowing that if he did it would mean certain death

Unknown to Harry, his eyes beneath his eyelids were shining an ethereal green.

* * *

**Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Castle**

**May 29th, 1993**

Harry panted as he ran from the Basilisk, knowing that even blind he had no way of killing it without a weapon of some kind. The chase between him and the Basilisk continued through the pipes and Harry eventually made his way back to the Chamber proper.

Ignoring Riddle's taunts, Harry's eyes fell on the Sorting Hat. Before his eyes, a sword appeared inside of it and desperate for a weapon, Harry ran to it and pulled it out.

Now armed, Harry turned to face the Basilisk, courage filling him and pushing back the fear. Both the Basilisk and Riddle had to pay for their crimes on the dozens of innocent students they'd attacked. Especially Ginny and Hermione.

As Harry swung the sword, he couldn't help but feel as if the balance was off. It was too thin and light for him. It was as if he was used to a thicker and heavier sword which was ludicrous since he'd never used a sword before today.

The fight continued for a while and at one point when the basilisk was going to bite down on him, Harry instinctively lifted the sword, carefully aiming it so it would penetrate the brain and let the Basilisk impale itself on his sword.

For a moment, Harry saw a flash of a different battle with a similar victory before a pain in his arm brought him from his thoughts as he saw a Basilisk fang had impaled his arm...

* * *

**Along the shore of Hogwarts Lake, Scotland**

**June 5th, 1994**

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

With that yell, a blast of white light burst out of Harry's wand, pushing the Dementors back and somehow burning the ones closest to him. Harry watched as his spell took effect, washing over the entire area and blasting the Dementors away from him.

It never occurred to him that the spell wasn't supposed to do that. Or that a spell that was meant to only protect oneself from Dementors was actually managing to hurt them for some reason. All he cared about was that his godfather was safe and Harry watched with a smile as the stag that symbolized his father approached him with glowing blue eyes.

No one noticed how Harry's eyes glowed emerald to match it...

* * *

**Little Hangleton Graveyard, Little Hangleton, Britain**

**June 24th, 1995**

Harry ran in between the gravestones, avoiding the spells of his pursuers. It was a miracle he'd somehow been able to predict where they'd land up until now but he couldn't keep this up for much longer.

Suddenly, a spell landed by his feet, throwing him into the air before he landed with a grunt. Quickly getting to his feet and ignoring the pain, Harry watched as three Death Eaters surrounded him.

Harry's eyes glowed for a second before he suddenly _moved_. A Lumos blinded them before Harry sent a series of spells, all glowing with an internal white light, at his enemies. The spells bound and heavily wounded them and when they tried to retaliate, Harry just danced out of the way of their spells. The fight only lasted five seconds more before Harry subdued them, leaving them badly wounded on the floor.

Harry seemed to come back to himself and shook his head before looking down at his handiwork in shock. Shaking his head and registering it as unimportant, Harry continued on his way to Cedric's body and the Cup.

* * *

**Back in the present**

Deep inside Harry the curse slammed against the horcrux, eating away at it mercilessly, destroying the bonds that held it firm within his soul. When the last bond broke with an echoing SNAP!, the curse continued to try and kill the being as a whole.

However, with the last bond of the horcrux breaking, the chains holding back his true essence and power was free and with a roar of white light that snuffed out the Killing Curse's sickly green, the world exploded.

The clearing exploded with bright white light centered around Harry. Everyone was thrown off their feet and the cage surrounding Nagini broke under the sheer pressure of the power felt. The light was so bright that those that had been staring directly at it almost had their eyes burned out and only Voldemort was saved the same fate due to the various rituals he performed on himself,

Inwardly, Voldemort was panicking as he remembered this light from that night all those years ago and he wondered if he was cursed to lose his body once more.

The light dimmed slightly until it only surrounded the area directly around where Harry stood. Everyone blinked away the tears from the light and watched it warily for any sign of what happened.

Suddenly, a sword flew out of the light and through the air, cutting of Nagini's head and destroying the final horcrux. Voldemort didn't have time to roar in rage when something slammed into him, picking him up by the neck and slamming him onto the ground.

Standing above him was an intimidating figure wearing what looked like an angelic version of ancient medieval silver armor with a hood covering his head and throwing his face in shadow. Yet underneath that hood, Voldemort could see two glowing emerald eyes that filled him with terror.

"For your sins," boomed Hadraniel. "I sentence you to PERDITION!"

Hadraniel slammed his hand down on Voldemort's forehead and Voldemort's eyes shone a bright holy white as Hadraniel smote his soul. With all the horcruxes dead, there was nothing stopping Hadraniel from destroying his soul and he knew if he was simply killed, he would return as a demon. After all he'd done, that was the last thing Hadraniel wanted. So with a final scream, Voldemort's soul was destroyed, never to exist in any form ever again.

For a moment, the entire clearing was silent with shock at what happened before Bellatix gave a yell of anguish and let loose a hail of spells at Hadraniel's back.

However, Hadraniel disappeared and reappeared by Bellatrix where he grabbed her face for a second, her eyes glowed and she fell down dead with her eyes burned out. By this time, the other Death Eaters had acted, either by trying to escape or by attacking Hadraniel. Those that tried to escape were either Splinched (those who tried to apparate) or bounced back into the clearing (those that tried to run away or use a portkey). Hadraniel was going to allow none to escape and perhaps bring more misfortune in the future. He was going to end this now.

Hadraniel appeared and disappeared, appearing only long enough to kill someone with his sword (which had appeared in his hand again) or with his touch of death. With no escape, Hagrid and Narcissa were forced to watch as Hadraniel lay waste to all the Death Eaters, not leaving a single one alive. The last one went on his knees and tried to beg but Hadraniel simply placed his hand on his head and killed him, not an ounce of mercy present in his cold, emerald eyes.

When the last Death Eater fell dead, Hadraniel turned to Narcissa and Hagrid (who was still tied to the tree but no longer Silenced). Hadraniel slowly walked over till he stood in front of a terrified Narcissa who thought she was about to die.

"The only reason I'm going to let you live," said Hadraniel quietly. "Is because you never took the Mark and your son will need at least one surviving parent to keep him in line. Be warned. If your son attempts to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, he will find himself following his father's." At this last statement, Hadraniel pointed at the corpse of one Lucius Malfoy, who was dead with his eyes burned out.

Narcissa shivered in fear at his words but nodded her understanding. Hadraniel seemed pleased by that and waved her hand over her face, causing her to fall asleep where she stood. Hadraniel then walked over to Hagrid and emerald eyes met Hagrid's beetle-black ones.

"Harry?" asked Hagrid quietly. "That you?"

Hadraniel was quiet for a second before he spoke in a low tone. "I was once the boy you knew as Harry Potter. However, my true name is Hadraniel the Archangel of Justice. I chose to be born as a human in order to end the threat of Voldemort that my siblings refused to see. Now, however, I have returned to my true form and must depart back to the High Heavens and see what has changed in my absence as well as report Voldemort's death and destruction."

Hagrid seemed to be slightly confused but seemed to understand that he would never see Harry again. "I see," said Hagrid with tears in his eyes. "I'll miss ya, Harry."

Hadraniel's eyes softened and he placed a hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "You will not remember this but know that I greatly valued your friendship. If ever you need help, pray to me, Hadraniel the Archangel, and I will answer."

That said, Hadraniel placed two fingers on Hagrid's forehead and changed his memories of what happened in the clearing. Narcissa would be allowed her memories as a warning and because he knew she would never speak of what she truly saw out of fear of angering him. Hagrid, bless his soul, was too naive to keep a secret and so needed his memories modified. All he would remember, even under Veritaserum and Legilimency, was that Harry was hit by a Killing Curse and both he and Voldemort dropped dead before the other Death Eaters followed. The only survivor was Narcissa and she didn't have a Mark which made them think that those that bore the mark and were nearby were instantly killed along with Voldemort.

Hadraniel then walked to the center of the clearing where he'd taken his true form and waved his hand. Instantly, a doppelganger of Harry Potter appeared in the same clothes he'd been when he entered the clearing. Any test put on it would say it truly was Harry Potter even to the best of mages. To the world, Harry Potter died this day.

Hadraniel looked toward the castle and for a moment felt the need to see his friends before squashing the desire. As much as he was Harry Potter, he truly wasn't and they weren't his friends. Not truly and pretending otherwise was folly.

Twelve wings of lightning appeared behind him and with a flap of wings, he disappeared in a ray of light back to his true home.

* * *

**Angiris Council Chamber, High Heavens**

**May 3rd, 1998**

Hadraniel stood before the Angiris Council once more and like all those years ago, the Council was in an uproar over his actions.

"SILENCE!" roared Imperius. Once the chamber was silent once more, Imperius glared down at Hadraniel who showed no sign of remorse over his actions. "Hadraniel, almost two decades ago you stood in this chamber and committed sacrilege by not only going against the will of this council but by stripping yourself of your wings to be reborn human. Something, I might add, that not even the fallen angels have ever done. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hadraniel glared up at Imperius before he spoke in a quiet yet firm tone. "I was right."

Imperius seemed to blink at his words. "What?"

"I said I was right," said Hadraniel forcefully. "Voldemort's Mark was a demonic mark that allowed demons to capture their souls to channel. Worse! Voldemort himself was a channel to absorb souls as every person he killed, their soul was sent to whatever demon he was working for. If Voldemort had been allowed to continue his plans, he would marked thousands and killed millions more which would have possibly given the Burning Hells a new Prime Evil to which restart the Eternal War!"

The council started to mutter amongst themselves, for once wondering if perhaps Hadraniel was in the right in his actions.

However, Hadraniel wasn't done. "Voldemort was a monster! But his crimes threatened all of Creation! Perhaps I was wrong in stripping myself of my wings and becoming human but I would have been forced to do so if this council had acted. Since our good Father's death and the end of both the Eternal War against the Burning Hells and the Great War against the Devils, this council has done nothing. The Burning Hells are regaining strength and even the Devils are regaining their numbers while we have done NOTHING!"

The mutterings grew and Auriel stood up. "And what do you propose we do, Hadraniel? Declare war? Destroy the fragile peace the world enjoys and unleash Armageddon on the world?"

"No, sister," assured Hadraniel. "What I propose is that we stop acting through humans and act ourselves. I understand that without Father we can no longer replenish our numbers with new Angels like before. However, that does not mean we should just abandon Earth out of fear! We have a duty to protect the innocent no matter the cost! Is it any wonder no one truly believes in us anymore when we no longer give them a reason to believe?"

"Are you saying the humans need proof in order to have faith?" asked Imperius dismissively.

"Yes," said Hadraniel simply. "Human life is a fleeting thing. For us, a few decades or even centuries pass like nothing. However, to humanity every single day is a gift and worth acknowledging. Our acts hundreds of years ago have passed into legend and the humans believe us little more than fairy tales. Even the mages, who have dealings with devils know about angels but think we do not care for humanity. In the name of our dead Father, some think that the miracles our exorcists are capable of are simply a different form of magic rather than true divine miracles!"

"And what do you propose we do?" asked Imperius haughtily. "You know that every Angel that falls or dies is a great loss to us. If you didn't somehow regain your wings then we would have lost an Archangel with your actions! Now you propose we risk more of the Host by directly interfering on Earth?!"

"If not us then... let me reinstate the Punishment Squad," said Hadraniel simply.

The council instantly exploded at Hadraniel's bombshell of a motion, the repercussions of doing what he asked were that incredible.

The Punishment Squad had been Hadraniel's personal task force of elite angels who did missions that required more than just the brute power of an Archangel to perform. Everything from killing the Prime Evils to hunting down dangerous threats that could threaten all of creation was under the Punishment Squad's purview. For millennia, the Punishment Squad was the elite of the elite: the ones Heaven turned to when their Archangels were either busy or simply weren't enough to neutralize the threat.

However, around 300 years ago the Punishment Squad was destroyed almost to the man with only Hadraniel surviving on an SS-rank mission. The mission had been so dangerous and important that all record of it was destroyed and only the Archangel Angiris Council members knew what it entailed. While the mission succeeded, with the death of every squad member it was decided that the Punishment Squad would not be replaced or continued and was officially disbanded. Since then any mission that fell under their purview would be either given to their human counterparts to do or Kushiel, the Angel of Punishment under Hadraniel would send punishment angels to do them.

The idea of reinstating the Punishment Squad came with many repercussions. Many of the people who took over their duties would have to be reassigned to their previous jobs and they would therefore lose a lot of influence. While not evil, many angels enjoyed the power their influence gave them and the more responsibilities they had, the more influence they had.

Another reason they might be against the idea was the fact that the idea of an elite task force of powerful angels under Hadraniel's control disquieted them. It was well known that Hadraniel was loyal but he was also the most incorruptible of all angels and many of the more... _lenient_ angels found the fact that he was impossible to corrupt annoying. The idea of him having the Punishment Squad, which he would no doubt also train to be incorruptible as well, was not in their best interests.

"And why should we allow this, Hadraniel?" asked Auriel gently once the uproar stopped. "There was a reason they were disbanded. Your entire Squad was destroyed in a single mission, severely weakening the Host with their deaths, and we realized that risking such powerful angels when we could no longer replenish our numbers was too dangerous. Especially with the Devils replenishing theirs and the Burning Hells slowly regaining strength as well. We are in a bad position and this peace is as much for us to figure out a way to fix this problem as it is to stop the needless warfare. So why should we reinstate the Punishment Squad and risk the lives of our more talented angels?"

"Because Heaven needs a more visible presence on Earth," insisted Hadraniel. "As it is, we're losing believers by the day as evil and demons prey on humanity while we sit by and do nothing. For the love of the Light, we even allow the Devils to resurrect the Sacred Gear user as Devils, thereby making them our future enemies! We _must_ have something to answer their growing strength!"

"So your answer is your pet squad?" sneered Imperius. "Why should we give you permission for such a squad? Better yet, we have yet to decide on your own punishment for your actions so what makes you think we'll listen to your idea?!"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it's a good idea."

Everyone froze at those words and turned to the highest chair in the chamber. In a flash of light, the Archangel Michael appeared in his seat causing everyone, even Imperius, to kneel before him.

"Please rise," said Michael with an embarrassed look on his face. "We're all brothers and sisters here so there's no need to stand on ceremony."

Everyone slowly stood up at his words and Imperius was the first to speak. "Lord Michael, why have you graced us with your presence today?"

"Well," said Michael with a smile. "I was just listening to Hadraniel's idea from the Throne and I say that I agree with his idea. It would be a stupendous answer to our problem for the moment and would give Heaven a much needed boost in presence on Earth."

"But s-sir?!" asked Imperius as the council members muttered amongst themselves, this time much more in favor of the idea. "Surely you don't wish to risk more angels, do you?! It was you yourself that gave the order to retreat from Earth in the first place."

Michael nodded and gave Hadraniel a sad look. "I'm afraid he speaks the truth. We simply cannot risk more angels at the moment."

Imperius had a victorious look on his face as he turned to Hadraniel. "See? Your idea is-"

"In which case," continued Michael as if Imperius hadn't spoken. "You must recruit from amongst the humans for your Punishment Squad. May I suggest Sacred Gear wielders as your first draft pick?"

"But Lord Michael-" sputtered Imperius uselessly.

"Your advice is most appreciated," said Hadraniel thankfully. "And thank you for this chance."

"You have earned it," said Michael simply. "I looked forward to seeing the second generation of the Punishment Squad in action."

"Wait!" yelled Imperius angrily. "We have yet to decide on Hadraniel's punishment for his actions. I propose that he is not trustworthy enough to hold command of the Punishment Squad and that it should be under the control of someone more trustworthy."

"I second that motion." said Raguel from his usual seat to the right of Hadraniel's seat. While not a true council member and he couldn't truly vote or make a motion, he could second a motion and his opinion did hold significant weight, especially since he was Hadraniel's second-in-command.

"Raguel?!" yelled Hadraniel in shock as he looked at his ancient friend vote against him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, Hadraniel," said Raguel simply, not a trace of regret on his face. "But your actions has been increasingly extreme as of late and I don't believe you're trustworthy enough to lead the Punishment Squad. I propose leadership of the squad be given to Imperius."

Hadraniel's eyes widened before they narrowed and he looked between Imperius and Raguel. It looked as if Raguel had changed his allegiance in the time Hadraniel spent away to Imperius. The fact that he chose Imperius' side over his own despite the millennia they knew each other hurt Hadraniel deeply and he wondered what else had changed in his time away. Luckily for his paranoia, Raphael looked just as outraged at Raguel's actions as he did, showing that Raphael did NOT agree with his brother's actions.

"Well," said Michael lowly. "It wouldn't be a 'Punishment Squad' if it was under Imperius' control, would it? And Imperius is far too busy with his own responsibilities to build an entire elite group from scratch. No, the Punishment Squad will stay under Hadraniel's control."

"And what about his punishment?" asked Imperius through gritted teeth.

Michael seemed to take Hadraniel's measure before nodding to himself. "Hadraniel was in the right of his actions. However," This stopped any joy Hadraniel felt as Michael narrowed his eyes at him. "They way he went about it was not right. We almost lost a powerful warrior and if he hadn't somehow regained his wings then we would have yet another empty seat on this Council. As punishment, he shall be placed on probation. He will be allowed to do all his usual duties but he will not be allowed into this council for a decade. Furthermore, the success or failure of the Punishment Squad will reflect on him and if they fail... Hadraniel shall pay the price."

Hadraniel nodded his head in acceptance of the sentence. It was more than fair and more than he would gotten from Imperius. He hated the council meetings anyway though from now on he would be sending Raphael in his stead. He would not allow Raguel to go as his representative as long as he was just another of Imperius' mindless followers. Imperius didn't need more control over the council.

Hadraniel met Raguel's eyes and the latter looked away first, knowing without Hadraniel saying that this was the last time he would enter council under Hadraniel's banner.

"Well, if that's all, then we should adjourn," said Michael happily as he stood up. "The meeting is adjourned."

With that, the council members got up or disappeared in flashes of light back to their respective areas in the High Heavens. Each Archangel had their own domain that they ruled over and Hadraniel personally knew that from his own responsibilities.

As Hadraniel made his own way out of the chamber on foot, Michael walked up to him.

"My Lord Michael," intoned Hadraniel solemnly.

"Oh, enough of that!" said Michael happily before engulfing Hadraniel in a hug. "I missed you, brother. I'm glad you found a way back home."

Hadraniel smiled slightly and returned the hug. "And I you, brother. There were times I missed your guidance. Especially when it came to teenage hormones."

Michael grimaced. "That must have been horrible."

"You have no idea," confirmed Hadraniel as he remembered the many times he made a fool of himself due to some pretty girl. By the Father, he once almost crashed into a wall because Susan Bones had been leaning over, giving him a perfect view down her shirt! He had never been so embarrassed in his life and he just hoped Gabriel didn't see that.

Speaking of the Seraph in question, a sudden smack to the back of his head brought him out of his memories and he turned to see said Seraph standing there with a glare and tapping her foot in the floor.

The Seraph Gabriel was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a voluptuous figure that put even the most beautiful Devils to shame. She was known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven and Hadraniel personally believed her the most beautiful woman period. She was also one of Hadraniel's closest friends and was Auriel's second-in-command as the Angel of Compassion.

And she was currently glaring at him with puffed up cheeks.

"Hehe," laughed Hadraniel nervously. "Hey, Gabriel. How have you been?"

Michael smiled behind his hand and started to back up. "I see you two have a lot to catch up on so I'll just be on my way then."

"Traitor," muttered Hadraniel out of the corner of his mouth as he watched Michael walk away, leaving Hadraniel alone to Gabriel's not so tender mercy. He looked back at a glaring Gabriel and gave her a winning smile. "You, uh... look good?"

Smack!

"Ow!" yelped Hadraniel at Gabriel's slap. "Ow! Ow! Stop it, Gabby! Stop it!"

Gabriel just puffed up her cheeks and continued to slap him hard enough for him to feel it but soft enough so it wouldn't leave a bruise. "You idiot! How could you do something so _stupid!_ What if you hadn't regained your wings, huh? You would have died a human and we would have never seen each other again! Did you think of that while you were doing your stupid heroic thing?!"

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Gabby!"

Eventually, Gabriel got tired of smacking him around and stopped while regaining her breath and puffing up her cheeks with a cute look of anger.

Hadraniel checked to see if she was done and once he saw that she was he raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Gabby. I guess I didn't think that through that well. I promise I'll never do it again."

Gabriel looked at him through narrowed eyes before seeing that he was truly sincere and nodding. "You better." With her anger gone, tears gathered around Gabriel's eyes and she sniffed.

Eyes softening at the sight, Hadraniel pulled Gabriel into a hug where she proceeded to ball her eyes out into his chest.

"I-I was s-so s-scared, Hadraniel!" wailed Gabriel. "You didn't even remember me or anything and I had to watch as you grew older and would someday died. I couldn't handle it! It was like something was crushing my heart and I couldn't breath! I missed you so much, Hadraniel! Promise never to leave me again!"

Hadraniel made shushing noises and rubbed her head, comforting her as he had done millions of times before. He was glad that everyone had left already so no one would see them at the moment. It was a private moment and another watching would be extremely awkward and rude, two things most angels have no understanding of.

The idea of personal space was a foreign concept to most angels. In that regard, Ron and most angels were a lot alike.

Once Gabriel stopped crying, Hadraniel looked down into her still teary eyes with a soft smile. "I promise I'll never leave you ever again. Okay?"

Gabriel nodded with teary eyes and looked up at him with a radiant smile.

Hadraniel felt his breath catch at the sight.

His time as a human had been difficult even if he hadn't been aware of what he was. It always felt awkward and strange and many things that others did baffled him. Humans were strange to him before though he felt he understood better now.

But one thing being human gave him was a better grasp on emotions and he know understood things he didn't before. One thing became crystal clear the moment he laid eyes on Gabriel again after all these years.

Hadraniel loved Gabriel with every fiber of his being.

He loved her... and they could never be together.

Love, while encouraged in a general concept, was strictly forbidden when it came to romantic love. Many angels had fallen due to lust and due to how intertwined lust and romantic love were with each other, it was almost impossible to feel one and not the other. It was because of this that romantic love was forbidden among angels.

As much as he loved her, he knew they could never be together without Falling and he would never do that to her. Gabriel deserved to live in the Heavens, not amongst the trash like the Fallen Angels. He would die a thousand deaths before he allowed that to happen.

Hadraniel was brought out of his thoughts by Gabriel calling his name. Shaking his head, Hadraniel focused back on Gabriel.

"Are you okay?" asked Gabriel with a cute tilt of the head. "You were looking at me strangely."

Hadraniel just smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulders, which she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him. A very familiar position for them, now so very different in tone after what he realized he felt for her.

"I'm fine, Gabby," assured Hadraniel as he looked at her with love and pain in his eyes. "Everything is fine now. I'm home."

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**As you can see, Harry's the Archangel of Justice Hadraniel. The reason he became an angel after being hit by the Killing Curse will be explained in later chapters. No, it's not normal. Usually angels who become human in that way can never become angels again but something happened that allowed Hadraniel to regain his wings. The way it happened is important to the plot later so you'll eventually find out.**

**Hope you guys like this version and like always, Read and Review!**


End file.
